


Kiss Me Again

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>are you still taking wellamy prompts? because if you are i would love hogwarts au</p><p>or </p><p>a quidditch match goes wrong and wells realizes he's in love with an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Again

“Bellamy can't you for once in your life stop being such a prick?”

“No can do, Wells. I'm pretty sure it's embedded into my DNA.”

Wells stares up at Bellamy who was standing in front of him defiantly, arms crossed over his chest. Bellamy Blake was an atrocious, foul-mouthed human being that Wells couldn't stand.

Everyone at Hogwarts knew about the rivalry between Slytherin’s head boy she Hufflepuff’s sweetheart. Wells and Bellamy were as different as the sun and the moon, always bickering, always going off at one another.

However over time, Bellamy’s tongue lost its bite while Wells’s only grew.

“You’re insufferable, you know that?”

Bellamy grins, teeth flashing and for some stupid reason Wells notices the way his stupid curls or the way Bellamy’s eyes sparkle with mischief when he looks at Wells.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way though would you?”

As much as Wells hated to admit it, Bellamy was right. He couldn’t imagine his relationship with Bellamy any other way.

“Whatever you say, Blake.”

Bellamy’s grin just grows and a laugh falls from his lips.

“Wish me luck, Jaha. I’m about to crush your team out on the field.”

Wells scoffs, rolling his eyes at the absurdity of Bellamy’s statement. There was no way that Hufflepuff was going to beat Slytherin.

“You wish. There’s no chance in hell Hufflepuff is going to defeat Slytherin. Not with the way that Clarke plays.”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

Not deeming to reply, Wells spins on his heel ready to watch Slytherin defeat Hufflepuff. Bellamy Blake was going to eat his words; that was for sure.

 

* * *

 

As the Hufflepuff vs Slytherin quidditch began Wells could be found in the stands, amongst all the other Slytherins. Raven was by his side and the both of them were looking up into the sky, searching for very different people.

Wells gazes up into the clouds, searching for a specific head of dark curls before he realizes exactly what he was doing. A scowl appears on his face and Wells quickly turns to Raven trying to dispel all thoughts of a certain aggravating twat.

“I think Hufflepuff has a good chance of winning. Blake has been good for the team according to Clarke.”

Wells’s glare just grows as he stares at Raven, wondering why she even dared to bring up Bellamy Blake.

“If that asshole wins then I’m screwed.”

Raven grins at her friend before turning back to look up at the sky once again as she searches for her girlfriend. With a sigh Wells looks back up as well just as the games begins and he continues to search for one Bellamy Blake.

The game is soon in full throw and for someone who claimed to hate Bellamy Blake, Wells sure paid a lot of attention to him. His eyes were always scanning the clouds, wanting to make sure that nothing happened to the idiot.

And it seemed like it was all going well, until suddenly it wasn’t.

Wells could only watch in horror as a beater who had been aiming for a bludger misses, instead hitting the tail end of Bellamy’s broom and causing it to spin wildly. Bellamy fights for control, but it soon proves to be too much and he goes spiraling down to the ground.

With a sickening crunch Bellamy hits the ground and before he knows it, Wells is on his feet scanning the ground to make sure that he was okay.

“Do you think he’s alright?”

Wells glances at Raven briefly who had stood up as well, a look of concern on her face too.

“I have no fucking clue.”

If Raven hears the worry etched into Wells’s voice she doesn’t say anything about it. Wells turns his gaze back to the field, where Bellamy was now being levitated off and the only that runs through his mind is one that completely shocks him.

_‘Just please be okay.’_

 

* * *

 

Wells stands in front of the closed doors of the infirmary debating if he actually wanted to go inside or not.

But then he remembers the fear he had felt when watching Bellamy plummet to the ground and he reasons that he at least owed it to the bastard to check up on him.

Wells takes a deep breath before pushing the doors open. He strolls down the aisle of beds before stopping in front of the one that held a sleeping Bellamy in it.

Wells takes a seat next to the bed, just watching Bellamy sleep for a couple of minutes.

When he wasn’t running his mouth off, Bellamy Blake was a rather attractive git. Wells lifts his hand, letting it hover over Bellamy’s face before he eventually drops it back by his side with a shake of his head.

Wells lets out a sigh wondering exactly what was going on with him. This was Bellamy Blake they were talking about. He wasn’t supposed to feel warm and fuzzy about his enemy no matter how cute the so called enemy was with his damn freckles.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Wells startles out of his seat, eyes going to Bellamy’s face. The jerk was already smiling at him, lips pulled wide and those stupid stupid dimples showing.

“You’re awake.”

“Way to state the obvious.”

Wells scowls a crease forming between his eyebrows and he wonders why he even bothered coming. He pushes up from his chair hotly muttering, “I should just leave. I don’t even know why I came.”

A hand curls around his wrist though, stopping him and Wells turns back around staring down at Bellamy curiously. For once the normally cocky Bellamy looks a little unsure as he whispers, “Stay. Please.”

Wells looks at Bellamy for just a second before he sighs, taking a seat once again. Bellamy loosens his grip on Wells’s wrist, a soft smile settling on his face.

“So how badly did you fuck up?”

“Just a broken collarbone. I should be back on a broom in couple of weeks or so.”

“You’re a fucking idiot. You’re going to get back onto a broom so soon?”

Bellamy just laughs lightly before wincing in pain. He looks at Well’s with bright eyes and an even brighter smile.”

“Hey Wells did we win? No one wanted to tell me.”

For the first time since stepping into the infirmary a smile appears on Wells’s face.

“Like someone in this room predicted, Slytherin won by a landslide.”

Bellamy just chuckles before murmuring, “Damn and here I was hoping to ask out this really cute Slytherin I knew if I won.”

Wells’s smile slips off his face he can only stare at Bellamy in shock, not knowing what to say.

“Are you serious?”

“As serious as I always am.”

“Bellamy, you’re never serious.”

Bellamy’s lips quirk up into a smile and Wells’s heart skips a beat. He realizes then and there that he wants this. He wants Bellamy.

“WIth you though I’m always serious.”

Wells lets out a strangled laugh before he surges forward, lips crashing against Bellamy’s. A muffled groan falls from Bellamy’s lip and Wells immediately springs away.

“Shit, shit, shit, I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Wells, just a little banged up. Now kiss me again.”

Wells lets out a soft smile, cupping Bellamy’s cheek gently before bring their lips together again. Bellamy Blake may be an insufferable prick but now he was Wells’s insufferable prick.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
